


Sandwich and Grenade Conduct a Friendship

by TheJadeGrenade



Category: oof - Fandom
Genre: oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade





	Sandwich and Grenade Conduct a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sad_wich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_wich/gifts).



oNLY THE DANKEST

DANKE

 

APPLE

 

CHATS

 

MEW MEW MEW

 

HLEP ME PEB

 

ONLI HOPE

 

 

URUz


End file.
